A Broken Boy
by Scorbus Is Real
Summary: Harry Potter has had to live a life no one ever should. What happens when ancient magic intervenes and sends out a signal for someone to save the broken Boy? Child abuse and implied sexual abuse
1. chapter 1

A broken Boy

Chapter One

It was cold winters night and a young boy who looked no older than 8 was curled up in a ball trying preserve what little heat he had. The young boy had thick raven hair which was in a poor condition. It was matted, had clumps of dirt and what looked liked blood in his hair. He had the most dazzling emerald eyes you could imagine,but the warmth and joy which should be held in a child's eyes were not there. Instead they held pure terror, which wasn't surprising considering his entire body was covered by bruises and cuts. He had a nasty looking burn that covered his left hand which was starting to blister.

' please uncle Vernon no more' the young boy muttered

' please, please I'll be a good boy I promise' over and over again the young boy muttered these words. Finally the young boy fell asleep. The young boys name is Harry Potter and infact he is 10 not 8.

The next morning at 7 uncle vernon walked out in to the garden, he looked down at Harry and sneered ' good for nothing brat, sleeping while the rest of us work I'll teach you a lesson' he grabbed Harry by the hair and lifted him up.

' Think you'd just sleep while the rest of us work boy' Harry looked at uncle vernon with pure terror.

' I'm sorry uncle vernon, I didn't mean too'

A very nastily smile came apon uncle vernon's face, he didn't have work till 11 and thought he could have some fun.

'Wait here boy, if you move an inch I'll send you over to Peter again'

Harry stood still not even daring to move a single muscle. Harry first thought Peter liked Harry but that had all changed last Saturday. A few minutes later Uncle Vernon came back with a collar and a lead. Uncle Vernon yet again grabbed Harry by the hair and threw him to the floor, he put the collar around Harry's neck and the straped the lead to him. '

now see here boy, you will now wear this collar because you are nothing but a filthy dog' Uncle Vernon pulled on the lead choking Harry.'

You will also craw when you are not doing your jobs boy do you understand' '

yes uncle Vernon' Harry stuttered.

Uncle Vernon turned to Harry.

' good now get inside for your punishment'

once inside uncle Vernon took his belt of and started to thrash Harry as hard as he could, Harry didn't make a single sound through out his punishment. Once Vernon was bored of the belt he heated up a pain of oil, while waiting the oil to heat up,uncle vernon grabbed each finger on Harry's left hand and snapped them back. One the oil was finally heated up Vernon pored it over Harry, this was too much for the young boy and he screamed.

'What did I say about screaming boy' Uncle Vernon roared.

'I'm sorry please no more no more please' Harry cried over and over again

'No more?' Vernon sneered ' your punishment has only just began, Peter is going to come over for a visit'

' uncle Vernon please, I'll do anything' Harry cried once more.

Harry was dragged off to the spare room to wait for Peter. Peter was a short fat man.

' hello again Vernon, is my prize up stairs?'

Vernon smirked at the man

' indeed he is, do what you will with him I have work. Once you're finished tie him up in his cupboard'

2 hours later Harry was tied up in his cupboard, unconscious. His body was broken, he had several open wounds, at least 8 broken bones. And a severally burnt body from the oil his uncle had poured over him.

Since the death of Harry's Parents,his life had been nothing but awful. He was beaten regularly by his uncle, he was starved and denied even the basic need of using the toilet. He was often made to do chores for 12 hours a day with little water. He had never received any love from his family, His life has been nothing but miserable. Every Christmas Harry had asked for a family but his wish was never granted. Instead he was stuck with the abusive Dursleys for yet another year.

While laying broken in his cupboard Harry's magic called out, it called out for someone to come and save him.

Professor Severus Snape, head of Slytherin house and the youngest potions master was sat in his office when he felt it. He felt a tug pulling him out of the castle, Severus had read about this and knew how rare it was for a young persons magic to pull for someone. The last time it happened was over 100 years ago. Severus was confused to how anyone could need him, but he put that thought out of his mind and allowed himself to be tugged outside of Hogwarts.

Where Severus was taken shocked him, he was taken to Number 4 Private drive.

' of course Potter' snape muttered under his breath though it was laced with concern. 'Alohomora ' snape pointed at the door and it opened.

When Snape entered the house, he was shocked to see how clean it was but he could smell bleach very strong bleach, and a light scent of blood. In the kitchen he could hear a high pitch voice

' petunia Snape sneered'

Snape was curious as to where the potter boy was, he felt a strong tug towards the cupboard under the stairs.

' surely they wouldn't' Severus said to him self. Severus walked over to the cupboard and opened the door, lying tied up on a thin mattress was Harry Potter, the state of him nearly made him sick. He removed the collar from Harry's neck, and ever so carefully lifted him up and wrapped him in his cloak.

' I'll come back for you Petunia' Snape said leaving the house.

Harry opened his eyes and whispered

' you came' and fell back in to unconsciousness.

Severus held the broken boy in his arms, with one last look at number 4 private drive both Snape and Harry left the awful place far behind

Okay so this is my first chapter, I currently have chapter 2 finished and I am half way through chapter 3. I've been looking for a beta but haven't found one. If anyone is interested please PM. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A Broken Boy

Chapter 2

Once Severus had arrived at Hogwarts the first thing he did was rush Harry up to the infirmary.

'Poppy I need you' Snape shouted.

Poppy came out with concern written all over her face

' what is it severus' her eyes immediately was drawn to the young boy in his arms.

' Severus who is that, place him over here on this bed'

Severus carefully laid Harry on to the bed

' it's Harry Potter Poppy' Snape gently brushed a lock of hair out of Harry's eyes.

' I don't know how bad his injuries are poppy, but he looks so broken'

The nurse who was called poppy pulled her wand out

' ill run the diagnosis charm over him'

poppy waved her wand up and down Harry's Body, once she had finished a scroll of paper appeared listing all of his injuries. Neither Severus or poppy had seen a scroll so long. Poppy began to read

'he has servere malnutrition, hypothermia, 16 unhealed broken bones, 9 current broken bones. He has burns on his left hand, and burns all down his back. He has 6 broken teeth. He has severe tissue damage in his legs, a dislocated knee and a dislocated shoulder, his internal Organs are bruised' at this moment poppy stopped, and her hands started to tremble.

' what is it poppy?'

Poppy could say it so Severus walked over, and saw what exactly had shocked poppy so much.

' I'll kill them all' Severus snarled.

Severus turned to poppy

' I know how shocked you are by this poppy but Harry needs our help, it is a wonder he's still alive. I promise the dursleys will pay for what they have done'

Severus had managed to get poppy out of her shocked state.. The first thing the two did was to put Harry in a state of sleep, although the young boy was already unconscious, they really didn't need him waking up. Casting a strong warming charm on Harry the two got to work.

' The first thing we need to do is break all of unhealed broken bones' poppy said to Severus.

Severus nodded

'afterworrds I can spell the bone healing potion in to him. It's a strong batch so his bones will be healed by this evening, although they will ache quite a bit'

After breaking Harry's unhealed broken bones, which always made Severus a little sick. The crack of the bones was something Severus could never get used too.

The next thing Poppy and Severus did was put Harry's knee and shoulder back in to place. Harry's teeth were easily fixed by a spell most parents used on their young children. As Harry still had all of his milk teeth, the spell caused no problems.

Sadly Harry's Burns and muscle problem would be much harder to fix. Harry would have to apply the burn salve 3 times a day. Drink a muscle strengthening potion every morning when he woke up, and every evening when he went to bed. Severus also had some muscle strengthing soap which could be added to Harry's bath to help. Harry would also have to take the nutrition potion 3 times a day and be on a strict diet until was up to his healthy weight.

Sadly neither Severus nor poppy could easily heal the meantal abuse that Harry went through, and the disgusting act which was done to the young boy.

The time was now 3.30 and the first qudditch match of the season was about the begin Slytherin Vs Gryffindor. Normally Snape would be watching the match but he had a more important issue to deal with. Severus had removed the spell off of Harry so he could awaken at any moment. Severus was sat at Harry's side stroking his hair, originally Snape would have hated Harry when he came to school, thinking he would be the same as his father but seeing the young boy in such a state told Snape that Harry could never be like James.

2 hours had past and Harry laid fast asleep on his bed , the hospital doors opened and in came Altair Malfoy, the oldest of the two Malfoy boys. Unlike the rest of the Malfoys, Altair had favoured the Black looks, he had black Hair just like his Mother and dark grey eyes.

'Uncle Severus' Altair smiled though his smiled soon slid of his face when he saw Harry ' what happend to him uncle? He looks terrible' Altair said softly

' that I can not tell you Altair, is there a reason you're here?' Severus asked his godson

' I broke my arm when I caught the snitch'

Just wait here a moment while I grab you a potion, Severus left Harry's side for the first time today to get a potion for his god son.

Altair walked over to where Harry was sleeping, he was confused as to how anyone could get in this state. If Altair didn't know any better the boy had been abused, Altair had seen abused kids at the orphanage he worked at in the holidays but never had he seen a kid so injured.Altair placed his winning snitch on the bedside table and backed off a little waiting for Severus to return.

Severus handed the potion to Altair glad that Harry hadn't worked up. Altair took the potion and drank it.

' thanks Uncle, I'll return if there are any problems' and with that Altair walked out of the doors. Severus noticed that his god son had left is snitch and a light smile came across his face.

It was until 5 that Harry awoke, fear clearly all over his face.

' it's okay Harry' Severus said softly

' you're safe here I promise, they can't hurt you'

' you came' Harry said crying ' you really came'

'What do you mean Harry?' Severus asked the younger boy

' I've been asking Father Christmas for years for a family, but it's a little early'

The date was November the 25th a moth until Christmas.

Severus didn't really know what to say to that ' are you in much pain Harry?'

'I'm okay'

' but are you hurting anywhere'

' I'm okay' Harry said once again not wanting to be a bother to his nice man

Severus could tell Harry was in pain but he didn't want to cause Harry any panic. Poppy had returned bringing back some stuff for Harry. Severus gave her some money so she could go down to hogsmade to get some essentials. She also picked up a dragon duvet cover set that had the welsh green that flew around. A soft blanket, that had a calming spell woven in to it. He had a pair of dragon pyjamas to go with his duvet set, a pair of slippers and a fluffy dragon. Along side that he had a few pairs of trousers, tshirts, jackets and a cloak. Onece Harry was feeling better Severus would take Harry down to hogsmade and they could get him some more stuff.

Harry I'm going to run you a bath, and add some of this Severus said pointing to a bottle it will help with your legs. The mention of the word bath caused Harry's breathing to quicken up.

' Harry' Severus said holding the child's chin gently ' I promise no harm will come to you'

' baths always hurt' Harry said quietly

' this bath won't harry I promise'

Harry still didn't want a bath but he wasn't going to argue.

' good boy'

Severus smiled rubbing Harry's back

' after your bath, we will give you a light dinner I'm afraid you'll have some potions which aren't very nice to take'

Harry was still a little to weak to walk so Severus lifted him and took him in to the bathroom. He tapped the tap and the bath started to pore water, Severus added some of the muscle soap and some bubble bath. Severus quickly left the bath room, to grab Harry's pyjamas, slippers and a towel. Once the bath was full enough Severus taped the bath again and the water stopped.

'Would you like me to turn around when you get undressed Harry?

Harry nodded his head, Harry quickly removed his clothes and put them to one side. Not wanting his nice man to see him Harry stood up his legs shaking under him and some how managed to get in to the bath with a loud splash. Severus quickly turned around to make sure Harry was okay.

'I'm sorry I'm sorrry' Harry said over and over again

'It's okay Harry, you don't have to be sorry'

Once Harry had calmed down he was shocked to see that his nice man was right, his bath wasn't hurting him. Harry was very dirty so Severus had to change the water 3 times. Severus put some special shampoo in Harry's hair to get rid of the matted parts and dirt,his shampoo also helped to make his hair silky soft. Harry enjoyed his bath so much he stayed in the bath for a whole hour.

Severus turned to Harry ' are you ready to get out?'

Harry just nodded his head.

' I'll hold this towel up for you Harry, and turn my head away okay'

Severus frowned to why Harry wasn't getting up ' are you okay Harry'

' I don't think I can get up on my own' Harry whispered

' I can get poppy if you like Harry?'

' it's okay' Harry paused he hasn't even ask his nice mans name ' what's your name?'

' it's Severus but you can call me Sev if you like'

' can you help me please sev? Harry asked clearly ashamed

' of course I can harry' Severus lifted Harry from the tub and dried him .

'here are your pyjamas Harry, I know you think you don't deserve them but you do. I don't want to see you wearing the hideous oversized clothes okay'

Harry was shocked that his nice man sev and given him such nice clothes, he really didn't deserve them but he didn't want to make sev angry. So with the help of Severus he put his new pyjamas on. Harry had to admit they were soft unlike his other clothes which made him itch and they actually fitted him. Harry was sat on Severus's lap while he combed Harry's hair. One he had finished Severus walked in to a private room in the infirmary which was just for Harry. In had a small bedside table which had just a golden snitch on, a small wardrobe that had Harry's clothes. In the middle of the room was a nice size bed that had Harry's duet cover, his blanket and his fluffy dragon. Severus placed Harry on the bed

' I know you think you don't deserve any of this Harry but you do. One you're feeling much better you can be moved to a much more suitable part of the castle'

Tears started to form In to Harry's eyes, he didn't understand why he was allowed such nice clothes and now a nice bed, he was a bad boy,didn't his nice man see that.

' you deserve this and so much more Harry, one day you'll see it, now let's get you under these covers'

Harry was snuggled up under his duvet with his fluffy dragon by his side when Severus came back in to the room. In his hands he had a tray, on the tray was a small bowl of noodle soup, a small bowl of fruit, a glass of milk and two vials.

' I'd like you to eat as much as you can Harry, but first can you drink these two potions for me. This one' Severus said pointing to the bigger vial

'is a nutrian potion it will help make it easier for you to re gain your weight' Harry downed the drink and shuddered once he had finished

' I'm afraid potions are normally very nice harry, and this one' Severus said picking up the small vial 'will help to strengthen your muscles' harry quickly drank the potion and shuddered once more.

Severus placed the tray on Harry's lap.

'I'm going to be back in 30 minutes eat as much as you can Harry and drink the whole glass for me'

Harry has never been given so much food and it smelt delicious, he picked up his forked and started to eat his noodle soup. Harry had never had milk before so we he had a drink he took big gulps of the stuff. One Harry was finished with his noodle soup, he started to eat his fruit. The fruit was delicious and fresh but as Harry had a small stomach the fruit was a bit too much for him.

When Severus returned he was glad to see that Harry and nearly eaten all of his food.

' good job harry' Severus said smile at the younger boy. Severus picked up tray and moved it aside.

Once Severus removed the tray Harry snuggled further down in to his bed giving out a strong yawn. Severus could tell that Harry was tired and he wasn't surprised it had been a long day.

Severus tucked Harry up In to bed and placed Harry's dragon in his arms. He brushed a lock out of Harry's face and placed a small kids on the boys head. Somehow In a day Harry had managed to get in to his heart. Severus turned of the lights

' good night Harry' Severus said softly leaving the room.

For the first time in 9 years little Harry went to bed with a smile on his face.

Here's chapter 2, please review and let me know what you think. I'm still looking for a beta so if anyone is interested please PM


End file.
